


Disorderly

by Ellemae



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellemae/pseuds/Ellemae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Swan was initially excited about escaping the sleepy town of Storybrooke to attend college with her foster sister Ruby, but after the rockiness of her freshman year she has mixed feelings about her sophomore one. All of that changes when she meets Regina Mills and starts experiencing feelings of a completely different sort.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Emma is a college student and Regina is a professor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ru-ru-rubby," Emma said in a sing song voice as she approached the bar.

"Yeah Em?" Ruby grinned at her roommate.

"I need a drink!"

Ruby narrowed her eyes. “What happened to the one I just made you?”

"Finished it!" Emma stifled a burp behind her hand.

Ruby giggled. It was clear Emma was more than a little tipsy, but hell she deserved it after the last semester she’d had. It was nice to see her letting go.

"Here," Ruby slid another margarita across the bar.

"Thanks Rubes you’re the bestest roomie ever!"

Ruby grinned as Emma stumbled back into the crowd, she was definitely cutting her off.

#

"Mmm Killian," Emma moaned.

"Like it lass?"

"Ish sooo good," Emma said from her position leaning against the wall, licking her lips.

She brought the flask up to her lips and took another long swig.

"Good and free," Killian added grinning at her.

"Allll my drinks are free!" Emma giggled.

"No fair," Killian grabbed the silver flask and drank. "Ruby never gives me free drinks."

Emma reached for the flask.

"No way." Killian held it out of her reach. "You can get free drinks elsewhere."

"Buttttt…" Emma trailed off then sighed. "Never mind I have to pee."

The line to for the bathroom was long and Emma needed to go desperately.

"I need to pee!" She announced, bouncing awkwardly. It was just her luck that she managed to bump into the woman in front of her.

The woman turned around and glared at her. She was gorgeous and dressed in clothes that were far too nice for a bar. Emma couldn’t help but stare.

“That is generally why people line up for restrooms.”

"Huh?" Emma cleared her throat. "Oh right," her drunken mind tried to follow the conversation and forget how hot the woman was.

"You’re hot," she croaked.

"Yes. Well. Thank you dear." The woman quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Yes. Well. Thank you dear." The woman quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You're..." Emma hiccuped and blushed, "welcome".

The woman raised a wry eyebrow and gestured toward an empty stall.

Emma stumbled in the indicated direction, too drunk to even contemplate thanking the stranger for letting her go first.

#

"Oh Ems," Ruby sighed as she crouched down next to her roommate who was barely sitting upright, propped awkwardly against the wall.

Emma opened her mouth to reply but a massive burp escaped instead. "Ugh-huh," she mumbled afterward.

"I cut you off," Ruby ran a hand through her hair, biting her lip as she tried to figure out how to get her very drunk and very underage roommate out of the bar.

"Ki-Killll," Emma slurred.

"Shit you drank his bootleg crap? I can't believe he brought that into a bar, he's such a..."

"Pirate!" Emma's head lolled dangerously to the side as she gave Ruby a goofy grin.

Ruby chuckled. "Sure that'll work. Come on, we gotta get you out of here before Leroy comes to check on his precious bar and fires my ass."

Ruby groaned as she slid her arms around Emma and got her upright, the drunk teen doing little to help. They (okay mainly Ruby dragging Emma) stumbled through the bar.

Emma gave a sudden high pitched giggle and stopped in the middle of the bar. "Rubessss," she giggled again. "Belly's full of booze can feel it sloshin'." Suddenly a morose expression crossed Emma's face, "wish my belly..."

She trailed off and Ruby easily made the same jump Emma had and decided a distraction was in order.

"So Emma, did you make out with Killian?"

Emma laughed. "No way."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One has been altered. If you've been following this story you may want to go back and reread it.

Emma groaned as she fished around in her backpack for her sunglasses.

She was incredibly hungover and already running late on the first day of classes.

As soon as she found the sunglasses she put them on, breathed a sigh of relief, and then attempted to walk quickly to her first class.

When she finally entered Bass Hall she had only a minute or two to spare before she would be officially late. She glanced down at the schedule she had printed out, determined to avoid the embarrassment of walking into the wrong classroom.

_Psych 101, Bass Hall, Room 202, R. Mills_

Breathing deeply to avoid the anxiety that always rushed through her when she entered new places or met new people, Emma entered the room. Glancing around she saw that she was probably the last student to arrive.

Although the classroom was rather large almost every seat was taken, probably because psychology filled the science requirement and there was a rumor that it was an easy class.

Swallowing down a sudden wave of nausea, unsure if it was hangover or anxiety-related or a little of both, Emma made her way to the one seat remaining. In the front of the room.

"It is exactly nine a.m. and we will always begin on time," a voice spoke so suddenly that Emma jumped in her seat. Glancing around she saw that there was another entrance to the classroom directly to her right. The professor must have entered from there, although it felt like she'd appeared by magic.

Professor Mills looked really familiar, and Emma slid her sunglasses up into her hair and squinted, trying to remember where she'd seen her before.

She'd felt so horrendous when she woke up, and had snoozed her alarm so many times, she'd run out of her apartment without putting her contacts in. Consequently she could barely see the professor, but from what her fuzzy eyes could see the woman was drop dead gorgeous.

"This will not be an easy class," Professor Mills intoned as she stood behind the pulpit directly in front of where Emma was sitting. The professor scanned the room taking in the students' mutterings of dismay.

Emma thought that her eyes lingered for a moment on her, but immediately shrugged the feeling off.

"I have high expectations of my students and will not let anyone coast through this class. If you want an easy A leave now."

The students shifted uncomfortably.

"I mean it. If you want to learn about psychology stay. If not, get out now."

Even without her glasses Emma could see that the professor was giving the classroom an icy glare. She felt her heartbeat increase as she took in the look, but stayed firmly seated.

From the sounds of chairs scraping behind her, not everyone did the same.

Emma thought she saw a flash of sad resignation in the professor's eyes as students filed out of the room, but just as quickly it was gone and she wondered if she'd imagined the whole thing.

"Well," the professor cleared her throat. "Welcome. My name is Regina Mills and this is Psychology 101."

#

"How'd it go?" Ruby asked, popping up from the couch as Emma slunk back into their apartment.

"Fine," Emma muttered as she tossed her backpack on the ground before flinging herself next to Ruby on the couch.

Ruby chuckled. "That good, huh?"

Emma rolled her eyes, before yanking Ruby's beer out of her hand and taking a swig. Instantly she grimaced and handed it back, resting a hand gingerly on her stomach. "Too soon."

Ruby sighed in fake exasperation. "Come on little sis, tell me your troubles."

Emma rolled her eyes at the familiar nickname.

Ruby wasn't really her sister, but she was the closest thing she had. Growing up in the foster system Emma had been shuffled from home to home. Although she'd been a frightened and angry sixteen year old, especially when she'd found out she was getting sent to the boondocks of Maine, Emma had lucked out with the Hood family.

Ruby and her grandmother and the sleepy little town of Storybrooke were the closest thing she had to a home. Ruby and Emma had spent their free time working in their grandmother's diner. Ruby, ostensibly because she was saving money for college, and Emma because she had nothing better to do. Finally, shortly after her twenty-first birthday, Ruby had decided she'd had enough and left their sleepy town to go to college.

Sixteen-year-old Emma had been heartbroken and studied her ass off, cramming extra classes into her schedule so that she could graduate early and follow her "sister" to the same college the next year.

Living in Boston hadn't been all it was supposed to be, but Ruby was the closest thing she had to family and tried hard to look after Emma, even if Emma didn't make it easy.

"I'm sorry about last night," Emma whispered as she stared at the condensation rolling down Ruby's beer bottle.

"I know, it was," Ruby sighed. "I know."

Emma nodded and gave her a sheepish grin. Then decided to change the topic. "I have a hot professor."

"Do tell! Who is he..." Ruby smirked devilishly at Emma, "or she?"

Emma elbowed Ruby before answering. "Her name is Regina Mills and I have her for--"

Ruby interrupted, her eyes growing wide. "Shit, you have Professor Mills? I hear she's an ice cold bitch," Ruby lowered her voice dramatically, "they call her The Evil Queen."

Emma rolled her eyes, "seriously?"

"You think I'm kidding? Check out Rate My Professor."

Emma frowned. "People have written mean things about her on that website? But she can see it."

"Yeah well," Ruby took a sip of beer, "as long as she deserves it."

"I guess." Emma couldn't wipe the frown off her face. She wondered if she really had seen a moment of resignation in the classroom earlier today. Did Regina think that all the students hated her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to decide whether this story should switch between Emma and Regina's POV or remain strictly Regina's. I'd love to hear if there are any preferences!


End file.
